


The GSA's Meme Dream Team

by RavenHeart13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Texting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHeart13/pseuds/RavenHeart13
Summary: Angelica makes a group chat for the Gay-Straight Alliance Club and it goes about as well as expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!

**Angelica**

Hey guys! Thanks for coming to the GSA today. I made this gc for us to get to know each other and be friends! Feel free to introduce yourself with your name and pronouns

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

Lmao Angie why is your name so basic?

 

**Angelica**

Because I want people to know who tf I am. Why is your name so aggressive, Alex?

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

Because I am aggressive

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

In everything I ever do ever

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

Because I'm. Alexander. Hamilton.

 

**Angelica**

Satan take me now

 

**Boyf**

acbhvghsvgfh I love this gc already

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

I'm Alexander Hamilton. He/him. I'm aggresively bisexual and I'd probably snort caffeine for a quarter

 

**RichieRich**

Same

 

**TreeBro**

At least he's honest...?

 

**Tortle**

Uh, I'll go next, I guess?

 

**Tortle**

John Laurens. You can call me John or Laurens idc. He/him. I like art, and I like social justice and shit too, I'm just not as aggressive as...others. 

 

**PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES**

THATS MY MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND

 

**Tortle**

Babe plz

 

**Angelica**

Ok Alex I'm sorry but I can't stand ur username

 

 **Angelica** changed  **PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES** 's name to  **Smol and Angry**

 

**Smol and Angry**

Angie wtf

 

**Tortle**

It fits tbh

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Ur soft and smol

 

**Smol and Angry**

I hate this gc

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Hey guys! I'm Eliza. She/her. I like singing and stuff

 

**Angelica**

That's my sister!!

 

**Smol and Angry**

Eliza remember when we dated once lmao that was wild

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Alex that was seventh grade

 

**Smol and Angry**

And I still have the selfies to prove it

 

**aND PEGGY**

I'm also related to y'all, but whatever

 

**Angelica**

OMG PEGGY IM SORRY

 

**aND PEGGY**

It's ok I'm used to it :)))

 

**Riends**

Ooh tea

 

**aND PEGGY**

I'm Peggy. They/them. Youngest of the Schuyler siblings so you'll probs forget about me

 

**Soft Gay**

Aww, Peggy, ur cool

 

**aND PEGGY**

smh ur just saying that to score points with Eliza

 

**Soft Gay**

I mean, I always wanna impress my gf~

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Aww, babe~

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

We love soft gays in this house

 

**Soft Gay**

Maria Reynolds. She/her. I like singing too, I guess? I also like theater too. 

 

**Boyf**

Ooh I was a theater kid once

 

**Soft Gay**

Once?

 

**Boyf**

...Let's not talk about that

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

MY TURN

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

Marquis de Lafayette, but most people just call me Laf. He/him or they/them. I also model sometimes~

 

**Tortle**

Bro ur modeling is god tier

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

Really bro?

 

**Tortle**

Totally bro

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

Bro

 

**Tortle**

Bro

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

ALRIGHT NERDS ITS MY TURN

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

Hercules Mulligan!!! He/Him! I sew and rap and I'm dating Laf so I'm basically living my best life

 

**Angelica**

I love being single :)))

 

**TreeBro**

Uh, can I go next please? ^^

 

**Angelica**

Of course!

 

**TreeBro**

Hi! I'm Evan. He/him. I like photography

 

**RichieRich**

Question: Why is ur name TreeBro?

 

**TreeBro**

Because trees are really cool ^^

 

**RichieRich**

HOLY SHIT UR ADORABLE

 

**Boyf**

Ugh don't fall for it

 

**TreeBro**

Shut up Boif I don't have time for your shit :)

 

**RichieRich**

Whatever he's still pure

 

**Hot Topic**

Back off he's mine

 

**Here and Queer**

Wig

 

**Hot Topic**

I'm Connor. He/him. Don't fuck with me. 

 

**Smol and Angry**

Edgy

 

**TreeBro**

He's actually a human teddy bear when you get to know him <3

 

**Hot Topic**

Babe plz

 

**TreeBro**

Don't be an angsty little shit :))

 

**Boyf**

Ummm so hi? I'm Jeremy. He/him. I like video games. I'm also Evan's stepbrother, so that's chill

 

**TreeBro**

We have the weirdest tea on each other

 

**JakeyD**

Spill???

 

**TreeBro**

In good time~

 

**Riends**

Heya! I'm Michael. He/him. I like retro shit, and my boyf, Jeremy

 

**aND PEGGY**

omg y'all have matching nicknames that's too cute

 

**Smol and Angry**

John everyone's out cute-ing us what do we do

 

**Tortle**

Idk maybe realize that it isn't a competition

 

**Smol and Angry**

lmao good one

 

**Smol and Angry**

LAURENS I LOVE YOU A LOT

 

**Tortle**

YOU TOO ALEX

 

**Helplessly In Love**

We stan aggressive gays

 

**RichieRich**

Ok gays it's my turn

 

**RichieRich**

Rich. He/him. I'm totally bi and totally dating Jake

 

**JakeyD**

That's me lol

 

**JakeyD**

I'm Jake! He/him. I'm pan-tastic

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

A fellow punmaster??

 

**JakeyD**

Omg

 

**JakeyD**

I love it here

 

**Here and Queer**

Ok losers it's my turn

 

**Here and Queer**

I'm Chloe. She/her. I'm also beautiful so jot that down

 

**Tea=Spilt**

It's true

 

**Tea=Spilt**

I'm Brooke. She/her. I'm Angie's trusty vice prez~

 

**Angelica**

We love a queen

 

**Tea=Spilt**

;)

 

**Here and Queer**

Babe;;;

 

**Tea=Spilt**

Aww u know I love u

 

**Angelica**

Well, that's everyone! Can't wait to chat and hang out with you guys!

 

**Smol and Angry**

Let the madness begin

 

**Angelica**

The what

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a cheat sheet if you forget anyone's name
> 
> Angelica-Angelica  
> Helplessly In Love-Eliza  
> aND PEGGY-Peggy  
> Smol and Angry-Alexander  
> Tortle-Laurens  
> Dropped My Croissant-Lafayette  
> HERCULES MULLIGAN-Hercules  
> Soft Gay-Maria  
> Treebro-Evan  
> Hot Topic-Connor  
> Boyf-Jeremy  
> Riends-Micheal   
> RichieRich-Rich  
> JakeyD-Jake  
> Tea=Spilt-Brooke  
> Here and Queer-Chloe

**TreeBro**

Jeremy just beat the shit out of me in COD so I guess I have to do the right thing and kick his ass in Mario Kart

 

**Soft Gay**

Guys it's 3 AM

 

**TreeBro**

Your point?

 

**Riends**

Jer, you're playing Mario Kart without me??

 

**Riends**

That's our THING

 

**Boyf**

No, Apocalypse of The Damned is our thing

 

**Boyf**

Would your parents give a shit if you came over?

 

**Riends**

lol funny joke

 

**Riends**

I'll be right over

 

**Boyf**

I love you

 

**Riends**

Love you too <3

 

**TreeBro**

Ugh no you two are gonna make out and I'll have to watch

 

**Boyf**

Just admit that ur jealous

 

**TreeBro**

I am NOT jealous of you and your crusty boyfriend

 

**TreeBro**

Connor and I are sophistacated

 

**Boyf**

Like that time you two got high off weed brownies?

 

**TreeBro**

That was ONE TIME and you two are like the biggest stoners I know so don't even

 

**Riends**

Real talk, is anyone still awake

 

**Soft Gay**

I am

 

**Riends**

Oh hey Maria!

 

**Riends**

Couldn't sleep?

 

**Soft Gay**

Sorta

 

**Soft Gay**

I was wondering what it would look like if the babadook and pennywise fucked and had a baby

 

**Riends**

It'd look like my fursona

 

**Boyf**

MICHEAL ajcbdjsgvfhjbhbsg shut the FUCK UPDBJVKFHVBK

 

**TreeBro**

Are you implying that pennywise and the babadook HAVE'NT fucked

 

**Soft Gay**

LMAO

 

**Soft Gay**

I specifically meant giving birth

 

**Riends**

My mpreg fanfic dreams come true

 

**Boyf**

AGFSJNSKBGBKFGJSH

 

**Soft Gay**

That sounds hot

 

**Riends**

ikr

 

**TreeBro**

The worst part about this is that I don't know if ur serious or not

 

**Soft Gay**

Of course we're serious who wouldn't want some of that pennydick

 

**Boyf**

This chat is CURSED

 

**Riends**

Maria have I ever told you how much I love you

 

**Soft Gay**

Well, we just met the other day, so no

 

**Riends**

I love you

 

**Soft Gay**

Same

 

**TreeBro**

Jer, I think your ass is getting cheated on

 

**Boyf**

Micheal!!

 

**Riends**

Dude, babe, bro, it's not what you think!!

 

**Boyf**

No, we're though

 

**Riends**

How can I win you back??

 

**Boyf**

Be creative

 

**Riends**

Well, your parents are asleep, right...?

 

**Boyf**

...

 

**Boyf**

So me and the love of my life are back together again

 

**Boyf**

Evan, maybe you should just go to bed now

 

**TreeBro**

I FUCKING HATE YOU UGH YOU GUYS ARE GROSS

 

**Riends**

Love you Evan~

 

**TreeBro**

Excuse me while I go gouge my eyes out

 

**Soft Gay**

This is some delicious tea

 

**Soft Gay**

Have fun y'all, and remember

 

**Soft Gay**

Never buy your condoms from 7-11

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelica**

Thanks for coming to today's meeting everyone! I actually posted a club handbook online so be sure to give it a read

 

**Tortle**

Oh yeah I forgot this is supposed to be a professional gc

 

**RichieRich**

be sure to read that handbook and SMASH that LIKE BUTTON!!1!!11! Join the NOTIFICATION SQUAD so you can be updated EVERY TIME 

 

**Soft Gay**

tfw you smash that like button so hard you smash your entire fucking screen

 

**JakeyD**

The like button got SMASHED so hard it BROKE

 

**Angelica**

what the fuck

 

**Tea=Spilt**

uwu smashed too hard uwu :''(

 

**Angelica**

BROOKE. As my vice prez, you're supposed to be ON MY SIDE

 

**Tea=Spilt**

0w0

 

**Hot Topic**

hi NASA I'd like to project myself right into the sun

 

**Angelica**

For the love of all that is holy, can we PLEASE move on?

 

**RichieRich**

okay uwu

 

**Angelica**

One more uwu and I'm gonna uwu your ass right off this gc

ANYWAY thanks Connor, Laurens, and Eliza for making rainbow cupcakes for today's meeting

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

Those things were so good I actually almost shit myself

 

**Hot Topic**

Thanks...?

 

**Boyf**

I didn't know you could bake

 

**Riends**

wbk

 

**Boyf**

I literally tasted the rainbow tho it was beautiful

 

**Smol and Angry**

GUYS I HAVE A PROPOSAL

 

**Tortle**

About time

 

**Smol and Angry**

NO BABE WE CAN'T GET ENGAGED YET SORRY

 

**Tortle**

Hmph. Fine. Go on.

 

**Smol and Angry**

AT THE END OF THE YEAR, WE GO TO PRIDE PARADE

 

**RichieRich**

FUCK YEAH

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

FUCK YEAH

 

**Tortle**

Alex you genius!

 

**Soft Gay**

We can get decked out in pride shit it'd be so cute!!

 

**JakeyD**

I've never actually been to pride so this should be awesome!

 

**aND PEGGY**

We'd be an iconic squad

 

**TreeBro**

I can take pictures and add it to the scrapbook I'm making for us!

 

**Hot Topic**

Ur making a scrapbook? That's so...my heart...

 

**Tea=Spilt**

People will take us more seriously as a club if we go!

 

**Here and Queer**

Brooke and I could hold hands and not have some straight guy acting like we're putting on a show for him smh

 

**Helplessly In Love**

ugh that's the worst

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

True. And I can hold hands with Hercules and not have some straight guy act like we just kicked his puppy or something

 

**TreeBro**

Straight guys amirite?

 

**Angelica**

Pride parade sounds like a great idea, Alex! I'll start planning now 

 

**Boyf**

uh, guys, small issue?

 

**Angelica**

What's up?

 

**Riends**

There's no way my parents will let me go. I'm not even out to them. They don't know about Jeremy and I

 

**Boyf**

They're assholes

 

**Riends**

Truth

If they found out, it would not be good 

 

**Angelica**

Michael...I'm so sorry

 

**Riends**

It's okay. It just sucks when they're your parents

But I've got better people in my life ^^

 

**Smol and Angry**

wait, how do they not notice the rainbow patch on your hoodie?

 

**Riends**

I'm "supporting them". I know they suspect, but they won’t confront me

 

**Soft Gay**

Parents suck sometimes. I haven't spoken to my dad since I came out as trans. But who needs him, y'know?

 

**Riends**

I totally get what you mean, I just need my parents to survive...

 

**Angelica**

Well, we'll find a way to get you there, promise

 

**Hot Topic**

It's all of us or none of us

 

**Boyf**

Exactly

 

**Riends**

y'all are gonna make me cry ssksksskggh :'')

you guys are the best

 

**JakeyD**

Hey, that's what we're here for

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

EXACTLY

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Watch out Pride, the GSA is gonna be there~!!

 

**Soft Gay**

You're so CUTESJAKNDKANKH

 

**Helplessly In Love**

^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story's tagged with Falsettos for a reason y'all. Introducing Marvin and Whizzer!

**Gay **™****

Hey bitches

 

**Marvin**

Is this the chat for the GSA?

 

**Angelica**

Uh yes that's us

 

**Smol and Angry**

who tf are you?

 

**Gay **™****

Who tf are you?

 

**RichieRich**

Angie wtf is this

 

**Angelica**

I have no idea

 

**Boyf**

y'all, these are my uncles, Marvin and Whizzer

I told them I joined the GSA and they were soooo happy I made new friends that they insisted on saying hi

 

**Here and Queer**

Oh great we have another Angie in the gc

 

**Angelica**

A what?

 

**Here and Queer**

someone who doesn't give themselves a cool nickname

like "Marvin"

 

**Marvin**

Hey, I like my name!

 

**Angelica**

Exactly! And nicknames are confusing

 

**JakeyD**

Are you guys married?

 

**Gay **™****

Unfortunately 

 

**Marvin**

Sweetheart-

 

**Gay **™****

I speak only the truth

 

**Marvin**

:(

 

**Gay **™****

You know I'm just teasing. I love ya~

 

**Marvin**

:)

 

**TreeBro**

Is this what an old married couple looks like?

 

**Gay **™****

Hey, I'm 28 and he's 32, careful with the "old"!

 

**Marvin**

We're hip!

 

**Boyf**

yeah, as in, your hips breaking

anyway, can I kick them off now? This chat doesn't need adult supervision

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

Idk I kinda like them

 

**Tortle**

Yeah, they seem cool ^^

 

**Riends**

Don't be a lame ass, dude

 

**Marvin**

Wait! Are you the boyfriend we heard about?

 

**Riends**

That's me! I'm Michael. Nice to meet you, Marvin and Whizzer

 

**Gay **™****

'Sup?

 

**Marvin**

Okay Michael, I have to ask you a couple questions

 

**Boyf**

oh god...

 

**Gay **™****

Here we go...

 

**Marvin**

Do you consider yourself a good influence on my nephew?

 

**Riends**

Uh, I guess. I mean, we're not doing community service together or anything, but yeah

 

**TreeBro**

F

 

**Boyf**

stfu

 

**Marvin**

Do you love him?

 

**Riends**

Absolutely!

 

**Marvin**

Where do you see yourself in ten years?

 

**Riends**

um

 

**Gay **™****

Okay dear, that's enough. They seem like a good couple to me. 

 

**Boyf**

omg thank you

 

**Gay **™****

Aren't I the world's best uncle?

 

**Boyf**

don't even

 

**Riends**

F

 

**Treebro**

Wait, does this make you guys my Step-uncles? I don't think I was around when you guys came over, or I would've said hi

 

**Marvin**

I guess it does! You're Evan, right?

 

**TreeBro**

Yup! Hello!

 

**Tea=Spilt**

I stan this iconic gay family

 

**Boyf**

Uggh since we're stuck with them, everyone go around and introduce yourselves

 

**RichieRich**

Rich!

 

**Smol and Angry**

Alexander Hamilton!!

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

You can call me Lafayette, or Laf, if you please

 

**Hot Topic**

Connor

 

**Helplessly In Love**

I'm Eliza~

 

**Tortle**

John Laurens, or just Laurens

 

**Tea=Spilt**

I'm Brooke!

 

**JakeyD**

Jake!!

 

**Soft Gay**

Maria

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

HERCULES

 

**anD PEGGY**

Peggy!

 

**Here and Queer**

Chloe~

 

**Angelica**

Angelica, and I'm the club president

 

**Gay **™****

Hey gays

Wait wait wait, are we like, the Elder Gays?

The all knowing gays that can be called upon in times of need??

 

**anD PEGGY**

Hell yeah!!

 

**Soft Gay**

All hail our lord and saviors

 

**Boyf**

w h y

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Just wanted to pop in and say...
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> YES YOU
> 
> YOU'RE AWESOME
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND KIND WORDS
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER

**Tea=Spilt**

My life goal is to be one of the girls in a Hayley Kiyoko video

 

**Helplessly In Love**

At least ur honest...?

 

**Soft Gay**

just say you wanna hook up with Hayley and go

 

**Here and Queer**

I feel cheated

 

**Angelica**

Let's be real, who WOULDNT want to be with Hayley Kiyoko she's a goddess

 

**Helplessly In Love**

ALL HAIL LESBIAN JESUS

 

**Boyf**

uh, who's Hayley Kiyoko??

 

**Here and Queer**

ASHSJJKAJSJNGGH

 

**Soft Gay**

WHOMST??

 

**Tea=Spilt**

JEREMY YOU DONT KNOW??

 

**Angelica**

She's a wlw icon!!!

 

**Helplessly In Love**

LESBIAN JESUS

 

**Tea=Spilt**

Every self respecting wlw knows her!!!

 

**Boyf**

uh...I'm NOT wlw tho...?

 

**Soft Gay**

oof just listen to Girls Like Girls it's a fucking bop

 

**Angelica**

Guys I just realized what we need

Me, Eliza, Maria, Brooke, Chloe, and Peggy since they live with me...wlw sleepover!!

 

**Tea=Spilt**

we love a genius

let's do it

 

**Helplessly In Love**

We can listen to Hayley Kiyoko and eat gross food!!

 

**Here and Queer**

We can watch that one episode of Adventure Time with the bubbleline kiss!!!

 

**Soft Gay**

We could watch She Ra!!

 

**aND PEGGY**

heard y'all are having a sleepover

count me in

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Yay!!

 

**Tea=Spilt**

Hell fuckin yeah let's do this


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelica**

Guys the sleepover went to hell

Maria thought it would be fun to play truth or dare

Tik toks were made, secrets were shared, shit happened

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Yeah we kinda forgot that being a Mess **™** is gay culture

 

**RichieRich**

how can you forget?? I look in the mirror everyday and remember what a mess I am

 

**Smol and Angry**

Same

 

**Here and Queer**

hIT oR mISS

 

**Angelica**

Please no

 

**JakeyD**

I guess they never miss HUH???

 

**Angelica**

Stop

 

**Riends**

you got a bOyFrIeNd i bet he doesn't KISS YA

 

**Angelica**

Please I already had to go through this today 

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

he gon' find another gIRL and he won't MISS YA

 

**Angelica**

s..st.op.,,';

 

**aND PEGGY**

he gon skirrrrt and HIT the D    A    B like WIZ KHALIFAAAAA

 

**Angelica**

I hate this gc

 

**RichieRich**

Anyway you sluts wanna come over for a gaming tournament tomorrow??

 

**Boyf**

not if ur hosting

 

**RichieRich**

tall ass, did I ask??

who says I even want you smh

 

**Boyf**

Rude. I don't even wanna go

 

**RichieRich**

I have food

 

**Boyf**

FINE i'll GO

 

**Gay **™****

Ooooh a gaming tournament sounds fun!

 

**Boyf**

no one asked you grandpa

 

**Gay **™****

Bitch I raised you

 

**Boyf**

I've known you for four years but go off I guess

 

**Tea=Spilt**

oh worm

 

**RichieRich**

Whiz, ur cool and all, but this is kinda a teen hangout y'know...?

 

**Gay **™****

Oh so I'm the ADULT here now

Guess I'll have to tell Marvin y'all are awake at 3 AM

 

**Boyf**

jfc

 

**Tea=Spilt**

wait, why are YOU awake at 3 AM??

 

**Gay **™****

I'm an "adult" I have rights

 

**Tea=Spilt**

no but actually

 

**Gay **™****

I woke up because Marvin wasn't in bed and it turns out he was in the kitchen drinking pickle juice straight from the jar, which is the straightest thing he's ever done

It was the most horrific thing I've seen in my life

 

**Marvin**

ACTUALLY Whizzer, pickle juice is good for you!

 

**Gay **™****

At 3 AM????

WHAT POSSESSED YOU

 

**Marvin**

You always judge me for this stuff! Like how I drink milk from the carton!

 

**Gay **™****

I can absolutely judge you for that it's gross just pour a glass you absolute heathen

 

**Marvin**

How is it gross?

 

**Gay **™****

SPIT??? on the CARTON?????

 

**Marvin**

My tongue was literally in your mouth last night, but, as the kids say, go off I guess 

 

**Tea=Spilt**

oh WORM

 

**Gay **™****

That's DIFFERENT

Carton spit FESTERS and MULTIPLES 

 

**Soft Gay**

guys are you done yet

 

**Riends**

is this what marriage feels like?

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

Aren't you two in the same room?

 

**Marvin**

He locked himself in our room and said, and I quote, "sleep on the couch and take your nasty pickles with you"

So we're talking over text

 

**Boyf**

on the gc?

 

**Marvin**

...Yes

Ignoring that for a moment, why are you all up?

 

**Boyf**

well, the girls and Peggy are having a sleepover rn

also it's saturday night and ur not my dad??

 

**Riends**

Plus, don't you like, have a kid?

 

**Marvin**

He's at his mother's this weekend, a family thing

 

**Smol and Angry**

So we're your replacement kids?

 

**Marvin**

I guess so?

 

**Gay **™****

Wait wait wait

Marvin, do we have 16 more kids?

 

**Marvin**

I dunno, do we? Is there still a WE?

 

**Gay **™****

...

Ugghhh ok you can sleep with me but brush your teeth!

 

**Marvin**

My husband everyone

 

**Gay **™****

You know you love me~

 

**Marvin**

Of course. It's why I'm here :)

 

**Gay **™****

<3

 

**Soft Gay**

Love is real and I am living

 

**Boyf**

I GUESS you guys are a good couple

ur still not coming to the gaming tournament tho

 

**Gay **™****

Bitch I-

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hot Topic**   


I can't believe I have to unfriend Laf

  


**Dropped My Croissant**   


You don't...?

  


**Hot Topic**   


It was really nice knowing them, y'know. Sucks it has to end so soon

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


can you not

  


**Hot Topic**   


I'll cherish the good times, but this is where it stops

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


Can you not be so edgy

  


**Hot Topic**   


This Is What You Get For Beating Me In Mario Kart

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


Not my fault I'm amazing, sis

  


**JakeyD**

They beat ALL of us. Even Micheal and Jeremy

  


**HERCULES MULLIGAN**   


I'M SO PROUD

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Same bro, even though you did beat me

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


Really bro

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Totally bro

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


Bro

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Bro

  


**Tortle**   


Bro

  


**HERCULES MULLIGAN**   


Bro

  


**Angelica**   


Jfc

  


**TreeBro**   


Tbh, I'm surprised that Connor and Laf were the final two

  


**Hot Topic**   


...Always love the support, Evan

  


**TreeBro**   


I mean, it's not like you've ever been as extreme as...others

  


**Riends**   


You guy's wins were beginner's luck and you know it!!

  


**Boyf**   


Hacks! I call hacks!!

  


**TreeBro**   


stfu Jeremy you sound like a ten year old playing fortnite

  


**RichieRich**   


It's rude to beat me in my own home, just saying

  


**Soft Gay**   


It's rude to promise snacks and give us a fucking veggie platter

  


**RichieRich**   


You come into MY house and disrespect MY veggie platter

Put barbecue sauce on MY titties

Put lipstick in MY valentino bag

  


**JakeyD**   


Aw fuck, I can't believe you've done this

  


**Hot Topic**   


My eyes burned while reading that

  


**Soft Gay**   


y'all both radiate chaotic energy, so the force of you put together...it's amazing

  


**Boyf**   


thanks, I hate this

  


**Angelica**   


Is now a bad time to mention the new members...?

  


**Here and Queer**   


New memebers???

  


**Angelica**   


Yeah, three!

  


**Dropped my Croissant**   


omg

  


**Helplessly in Love**   


Well, add them to the chat~!

  


**Angelica**   


On it!

  


**__** _**Angelica** added _ _**Shut Up** , **Kraft** , and **Stress**_   


_**  
** _

**Tea=Spilt**

ok but Stress is a mood

  


**Angelica**   


Okay everyone! Introduce yourselves

  


**Shut Up**   


Hello! I'm Aaron Burr. He/him. It's nice to meet you guys

  


**Smol and Angry**   


WELL IF IT ISNT AARON BURR, SIR

  


**Shut Up**   


Oh no

Is this who I think it is

  


**Smol and Angry**   


ALEXANDER HAMILTON AT YOUR SERVICE, SIR

  


**Shut Up**   


Oh god it is

  


**JakeyD**   


???

  


**Shut Up**   


I'm a year above him and I was his student mentor freshman year. He figured out that "Burr" rhymes with "sir", and it just spiraled from there

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Just admit that you missed me~

  


**Shut Up**   


Ha Ha

  


**Stress**   


ANYWAY I'm James Madison. He/him. It's good to be here

  


**Tea=Spilt**   


y'alls intros are STALE

  


**Stress**   


I literally breathed

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Wait, if James is here, then that means...

  


**Kraft**   


You know it bitch

  


_**Smol and Angry** removed **Kraft** from the chat_   


_  
_

**Smol and Angry**

Good riddance

  


_**Angelica** added **Kraft** to the chat_   


_  
_

**Smol and Angry  
**

ANGIE

  


**Angelica**   


He's a member too!! And since when have you had admin rights?

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Since Jeremy taught me how to hack it

  


**Boyf**   


Way to expose us

  


**Angelica**   


Ok, I'm taking EVERYONE'S admin rights but mine

  


**Boyf**   


waitwaitwait one more thing

  


_**Boyf** changed **TreeBro** 's name to **TreeHoe**_   


_**  
** _

**TreeHoe**

I hate you so much

  


**Boyf**   


Aww, I don't think your mom would want to hear you saying that about me

  


**TreeHoe**   


I will cram cookies into your xbox

  


**Boyf**   


bring it treehoe

  


**Kraft**   


Can I talk?

  


**Smol and Angry**   


I'd really rather you didn't

  


**Kraft**   


Rude but go off

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Gladly

  


**Kraft**   


Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with gremlins

I'm Thomas Jefferson. He/him. A genius~

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Fuck off

  


**Hot Topic**   


What's up with you two?

  


**Tortle**   


Wait don't get him started

  


**Smol and Angry**   


YOU SEE, CONNOR, THOMAS IS AN ASSHAT

  


**Helplessly in Love**   


Here we go

  


**Smol and Angry**   


AN EVIL, EVIL MAN  


  


**Shut Up**   


Is it too late to quit this club?

  


**Smol and Angry**   


I BET HE EATS BABIES FOR A LIVING

  


**TreeHoe**   


wtf

  


**Tortle**   


They're debate team rivals

  


**Hot Topic**   


DEBATE TEAM?? ASDHNAKDFJNNKAGHH

  


**Tortle**   


Hey, don't diss debate! It's fun!!

  


**Hot Topic**   


Wait, ur on it?

  


**Tortle**   


Ya

  


**Hot Topic**   


Ok my text is cancelled debate is valid

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Not only are you a JACKASS, you have to be GAY too and infiltrate MY CLUB

  


**Kraft**   


Bi to be exact

  


**Smol and Angry**   


AND YOURE STEALING MY SEXUALITY

  


**Boyf**   


Alex there're like a million bi people in the world can you chill

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Thomas, if I see you at my club, I will end you. Make no mistake.

  


**Kraft**   


How? You can't even reach my kneecaps

  


**Tea=Spilt**

Oof this tea is BOILING

  


**Here and Queer**   


sip sip bitch

  


**Tea=Spilt**   


god I love you

  


**Angelica**   


ACTUALLY, Alex and Thomas, I'll KICK both of you out if you cannot be civil. This club is about inclusion. Now apologize

  


**Smol and Angry**   


Angelica...

  


**Angelica**   


NOW

  


**Marvin**   


Hey kiddos what's up?

  


**Boyf**   


Go away Marvin

  


**Marvin**   


Damn ok

  


**Kraft**   


I'll be mature, even if you can't

Alex, you're loud and uncultured, but I realize that you can't control that you're a total prick, and I apologize :)

  


**Smol and Angry**

Thomas, you may be an asshole and a snob, but who wouldn't be if they ate nothing but stale mac and cheese? I'm sorry :)

  


**Kraft**

MY MAC AND CHEESE IS NOT STALE YOU

  


**Angelica**   


>:(

  


**Kraft**   


...you nice person

  


**Angelica**   


:)

 ****See you at the next meeting!  


  


**Smol and Angry**   


Hopefully not everyone

  


**Kraft**   


Agreed

  


**Smol and Angry**   


:)

  


**Kraft**   


:)

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm back! Thanks for reading and see you next time~


	8. Chapter 8

_**Smol and Angry** has created a new group chat_

 

**_Smol and Angry_ ** _added **Angelica** and 14 others_

 

**Boyf**

please don't add you know who

 

_**Smol and Angry** added  **Gay™** and  **Marvin**_

 

**Boyf**

jfc

 

**Angelica**

You forgot to add James and Thomas!

 

**Dropped my Croissant**

"Forgot"

 

**Smol and Angry**

hhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH

 

_**Smol and Angry** _ _added **Kraft** and  **Stress**_

 

**Kraft**

Wow, I'm SO honored to be here. Was this all just for me?

 

**Angelica**

You also forgot to add Laurens!

 

**Smol and Angry**

Okay, THAT was on purpose

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

???

 

**Hot Topic**

I thought you two were like, attached at the hip

 

**Smol and Angry**

We ARE

 

**Shut Up**

Yup, it's annoying as hell

 

**Smol and Angry**

Excuse me, Aaron Burr Sir, but you're ALWAYS holding hands with Theodosia 

 

**Shut Up**

Holding hands is different from the constant kisses and cuddles with you two

 

**Smol and Angry**

You're just jealous~

 

**Shut Up**

I'm really...not

 

**Tea=Spilt**

Wait, Burr, don't tell me you're a...het?

 

**Shut Up**

No, I'm bisexual

 

**Stress**

He and Theodosia are an adorable couple

 

**Smol and Angry**

Not as cute as Laurens and I though

SPEAKING OF WHICH

It's not very often I ask for this, but I require your assistance 

 

**Helplessly In Love**

abhcdjsbffbh???

 

**Riends**

oh WORM??

 

**Kraft**

I never thought I'd see the day

 

**Smol and Angry**

shut UP, Jefferson

But yes, I need...assistance

So here's the info

 

**Dropped my Croissant**

The kids call it "spilling the tea"

 

**Smol and Angry**

WHATEVER

Basically, our two year anniversary is rapidly approaching

 

**aND PEGGY**

Wow, congrats!

 

**Smol and Angry**

THANK YOU

I want to do something special for him

 

**Here and Queer**

my UWUs

 

**Smol and Angry**

Your what

Now, I'm normally what they call a genius

 

**Kraft**

That's doubtful

 

**Boyf**

he's actually really smart ngl

 

**Smol and Angry**

THANK YOU JEREMY

BUT STOP INTERRUPTING ME

Basically, I don't know what to do for our anniversary

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

Bro...are you saying what I think you're saying?

 

**Smol and Angry**

Bro

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

Bro

 

**Dropped my Croissant**

Bro

 

**Angelica**

....sigh....

 

**Smol and Angry**

But yes, I need you guys to help me plan a date

 

**RichieRich**

You need US to help YOU plan a date?

 

**Soft Gay**

um?? Our group is VERY romantic, so don't even

 

**Hot Topic**

wasn't your first date at a McDonald's

 

**Soft Gay**

yeah, and it was WONDERFUL

right, Liza?

 

**Soft Gay**

anyway Connor, what was YOUR last date?

 

**Hot Topic**

....

 

**TreeHoe**

Making blanket forts and cuddling

 

**Soft Gay**

Wow. V.Very Gay

 

**JakeyD**

YOUR NAME EVAN LMAOOO

 

**TreeHoe**

Don't remind me

I hate my stepbrother

 

**Boyf**

;)

 

**TreeHoe**

And Alex because he kept the name in the new gc

 

**Smol and Angry**

;)

 

**TreeHoe**

Angie, can you change it? Please??

 

**Angelica**

Huh? Sorry Evan I can't hear you

 

**TreeHoe**

w-

We're TEXTING

 

**Riends**

AJKFNJGBNGHGHH

 

**Boyf**

Angie, I love you

 

**Smol and Angry**

You guys are taking the attention away from ME

Um hello?? My DATE???

 

**Dropped My Croissant**

As you can see, Alex is very subtle

 

**Smol and Angry**

Uggghh I just-

I love Laurens so much and?? I want to wow and amaze him and I DON'T KNOW HOW??? Because I feel like none of my ideas are amazing enough

And I know it's shocking to see the great Alexander Hamilton unsure and indecisive...but I am

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Aww, Alex...of course we'll help you!!

 

**Kraft**

Wow, Alexander, I've never seen this side of you

 

**Smol and Angry**

Yeah yeah, go ahead and laugh

 

**Kraft**

No, I mean, it's really cool of you

You care about him a lot. I respect that

 

**Stress**

....I....

 

**Helplessly In Love**

what-

 

**Soft Gay**

WHOMST???

 

**Smol and Angry**

I

G

hhhh

ahvbfhhhhhhhhhnj

fu

 

**Hot Topic**

Great, you broke Alex

 

**Kraft**

You're not bad for a tiny little gremlin~

 

**Smol and Angry**

f 

FUCK YOU

 

**Stress**

There we go, back to normal

 

**Riends**

ok guys, let's put our braincells together to plan an epic date for lams!!

 

**Here and Queer**

That's like half a braincell in all

 

**Riends**

Yeah, but we're gonna make it work!

 

**Soft Gay**

Alex, you know him best. What does he like?

 

**Smol and Angry**

Um

See, now that it's important, I kind of...totally forgot??

So...uh...

 

**Stress**

Alexander, the guy who always has something to say, is speechless? I never thought I'd see the day

 

**Smol and Angry**

sHUT

 

**TreeHoe**

Well, he likes drawing

 

**Smol and Angry**

Yeah, especially animals. He LOVES water animals. But how the FUCK do I translate that into a date??

 

**Boyf**

idk man the majority of our dates are video games, conventions, and gamestop

 

**Smol and Angry**

No offense, but that won't work. At all. 

 

**Boyf**

I wasn't saying it would. Just saying

 

**Tea=Spilt**

c'mon guys, there are so many of us. SOMEONE must have an idea

 

**aND PEGGY**

...

 

**Hot Topic**

...

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

I got nothing bro

 

**Dropped my Croissant**

This is...depressing

 

**Riends**

I think we need backup

 

**Boyf**

dude, babe, bro, don't you dare

 

**Riends**

MARVIN

 

**Boyf**

NO

 

**Riends**

WHIZZER

 

**Boyf**

N  O 

 

**Riends**

aww, you know you love them too

 

**Boyf**

yeah, but I can't TELL THEM THAT

wait

 

**Marvin**

...Did Jeremy say he loves us?

 

**Boyf**

no

 

**Gay™**

I think he did!

 

**Boyf**

N   O

 

**Marvin**

We love you too, kiddo

 

**Gay™**

You're our favorite nephew!

 

**TreeHoe**

aHEM

 

**Gay™**

Evan, you're our favorite step-nephew

 

**TreeHoe**

uwu

 

**Gay™**

And the rest of you are our beloved children

 

**Here and Queer**

I love the GSA

 

**Smol and Angry**

Alright Elder Gays, I have a problem

HELP

 

**Gay™**

Bold of you to assume either of us have a romantic bone in our bodies

 

**Marvin**

Hey, we're very romantic! And we're going to help

So he likes animals, hm? Water animals?

 

**Smol and Angry**

Yes

 

**Gay™**

Doesn't he like turtles or something?

 

**Smol and Angry**

Turtles are his favorite!

 

**Marvin**

Then why don't you take him to a wildlife reservation or something? One with a lake

 

**Gay™**

Ooh, that's good! You guys would have a ton of fun! And I bet John could find some cool things to sketch as well

 

**Smol and Angry**

Wow

That's...perfect

Thank you so much, guys! I'll start planning!

 

**JakeyD**

Why did it take them like 5 minutes to come up with that

 

**Helplessly In Love**

We couldn't think of jack shit

 

**Angelica**

ELIZA

 

**Helplessly In Love**

It's true

 

**Tea=Spilt**

Eliza, I stan you

 

**Helplessly In Love**

Brooke, I stan YOU

 

**Soft Gay**

I stan this interaction

 

**Marvin**

What does stan mean?

 

**Gay™**

It's a thing the kids say. I honestly don't know

Anway, the reason we came up with an idea so quick is because we're experienced in love!

 

**Boyf**

*old

 

**Gay™**

Disowned

 

**Boyf**

not my dads

and if you disown me, you disown Micheal

 

**Marvin**

We can't disown Micheal!!

 

**Gay™**

True

Reowned

 

**Marvin**

Anyway Alexander, you love John and he loves you. You can't overthink love. Trust me, I know. So just remember to take a deep breath. It's okay to have doubts, but you can't let them stop you from having a good time

 

**Smol and Angry**

That's...really inspiring. Thanks Marvin

 

**Marvin**

Of course, son

 

**Smol and Angry**

I'm not your son...

 

**Marvin**

Sure :)

 

**Gay™**

Totally :)

 

**Smol and Angry**

...Anyway, I'll delete this gc, soooo....

 

**_Smol and Angry_ ** _has deleted the group chat_

 

_******************************_

 

**Smol and Angry**

(selfie sent)

Lams has officially been together for two years!!

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN**

CONGRATS!!!

 

**Dropped my Croissant**

Amazing!!!

 

**RichieRich**

Y'all are adorable! Hecking cute as heck!

 

**Boyf**

watch your fucking language

 

**Tortle**

He took me to a nature reservation! It was so sweet!

Who knew he was so good at planning dates lol

 

**Smol and Angry**

Of course! If it's for you, Laurens, I'll signlehandedly plan the greatest date ever!

 

**Kraft**

...

 

**Hot Topic**

...

 

**Soft Gay**

...

 

**Tortle**

???

 

**Smol and Angry**

It's nothing, my love

 

**Tortle**

<3

I know we just had our date, but do you wanna come over and watch conspiracy theory shows until we pass out?

You can tell me more about how the government is hiding aliens in an underground bunker 

 

**Smol and Angry**

Laurens, you are perfect

I'm on my way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Disappearing for like a month and not updating??? It's more likely than you think  
> So hey y'all, it's me, back on my bullshit. Life's been crazy. I had to take a break for my mental health, and, holy shit, I have a baby brother now!! So that's been amazing! Anywho, I look forward to cursing your ao3 feed for many more chapters to come, and I'll see you next time. Have a great day/night~!


End file.
